Ron and Hermione's First Kiss
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: *I love the first kiss that Ron and Hermione share in the last book, but I just came up with this scenario as an alternative.


*As indicated by my username, I mostly stick to True Blood Fan Fiction, but I am also a huge Harry Potter fan and became inspired to try something new. This is just a quick little one shot story dealing with Ron and Hermione when they are at Bill and Fleur's house after Hermione has been tortured by Bellatrix. After seeing the latest movie recently, I just had this as a quick idea. I know in the book Ron and Hermione don't share their first kiss until during the battle at Hogwarts, but I think this would have been a nice first kiss story too. Enjoy-I own nothing. J.K. Rowling is a genius. Warning: Spoilers if you haven't either read all the books or seen the latest movie yet. Enjoy and please review.

Fleur had just opened the guest bedroom door to check on Hermione. She was trying to pretend like she was asleep, but Fleur could lightly hear her stifling back tears. She knew she wasn't the right person to push, so she closed the door back quietly. Fleur ran into Ron in the hallway.

"How is she?," he asked.

"Sad, I think." Fleur responded. "I could hear her crying when I just peeked in there. Perhaps you should go check on her. You all are close."

They were close, and Ron wanted them to be even closer. Their relationship had been simmering under the surface for some time now, but when he heard her screaming and could do nothing while she was being tortured-he'd realized something he'd known inside for a long-time. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

Ron nodded at Fleur and tiptoed down the hall to Hermione's room. He opened the door gently and shut it behind him. "Hermione?" he said in a whispered question.

Hermione's eyes went wide realizing it was Ron. She had just pretended to sleep when Fleur came in, but she wasn't going to try and fool Ron. Besides, she liked it when he was with her.

She didn't say anything, just rolled over to look at him. He had walked close enough to the bed by this time to see her face through the moonlight streaming in. It was red and tear-streaked.

There was a chair beside her bed because people had been sitting with her off and on and Fleur had been tending to her injuries from Bellatrix's curse. Ron sat down in the chair and picked up her hand. "Hi there," he said. Hermione was glad he didn't ask her what was wrong because he knew. She had been sad and scared for days and was having a tough time controlling her emotions. He followed up though with, "want to talk about it?"

The truth was she did. She needed to talk about it. Not so much the pain but what she was feeling, and the only person she felt comfortable doing that with was Ron. Harry had enough on his plate gearing up to face Lord Voldemort, and she didn't really know anyone else as well as she did those two.

She started quietly. "I just can't stop crying sometimes you know, but I don't want anyone to see it. We are in the midst of a major war, and I feel silly being so caught up in what happened to me. We've all been hurt; we've all been scared; why can't I snap out of this?" Tears streamed down her face.

Ron stroked her hand gently with his then lifted it to wipe several tears off her cheeks.

He had comforted her once before at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Hermione, you are always the strong one. When I was hurt in the woods, it was you that nursed me back to health, and you've been there emotionally for both me and Harry. You fed us, clothed us, and kept us alive. You shouldn't feel bad. You went through a terrible ordeal, and you have the right to feel any way you want to. No one would think any differently. I promise."

His words were simple, but they eased Hermione's mind, and she smiled at him for the first time in days. He was so glad he could have that effect on her.

"We all just want you to get better, that's all," he said, "so, I'll let you get some sleep."

"No," she said clasping his hand tighter. Her voice sounded desperate, and he stayed put. "Please don't leave yet. I don't want to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see her face and hear my own screams." Ron's heart broke. He realized at that moment that part of the reason she was so emotional was she was exhausted. They'd been there for days, and she probably hadn't slept a wink.

"How about I stay for a while?" he asked. He wasn't sure she would accept his invitation, but he honestly thought it might help her not to be alone.

"Okay," she said back. She looked a little surprised when Ron stood up, so she must not have totally realized that he meant he was going to lie down beside her. She quickly scooted over though to make room. She wasn't sure why, but she turned to face the wall, away from him. She'd never shared a bed with a boy, even in the most innocent of circumstances, and she was a bit embarrassed. This was a boy she was crazy about. She was only tense for a moment though.

Ron gently lay down beside her on top of the covers she was under. He scooted closer and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione relaxed at his touch and let herself lean back against him. His nose was in her hair, and it smelled like lavender. He gently ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm until his hand was on top of hers across her stomach. Their fingers interlaced. Hermione had never felt safer, and Ron just felt right. Holding Hermione, comforting her: he knew now he wanted to play that role forever.

Something came over Ron, and he just had to tell her how he felt.

"Can I tell you something Hermione? It might not be the right time, but I just need to say this."

"You can tell me anything," she whispered in the dark.

"When I heard you screaming back at the Malfoys, I honestly felt like my heart was being ripped right out my chest. It was the worse few moments of my life."

Hermione smiled. _What a sweet thing to say, _she thought.

"It's just, I've learned a lot about myself on this journey, and that night was no exception." He decided to jump before he chickened out. "Hermione, I love you."

At first, she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly because she was so astonished by the admission. She knew Ron had feelings for her based on calling her name when he was sick from posion and on his reaction when he mistakenly thought she and Harry were romantically involved., but love? She was crazy in love with Ron and had been for a while, but she didn't think he felt as strongly. She had realized her own feelings when she was 13.

The silence was killing Ron-"Hermione?"

"Sorry," she said flipping over to face him. "I was lost in thought. Could you say that again?" She smiled sweetly. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Even in his admission of love, she was getting the best of him. "Are you kidding me?" he said.

She smiled again and slightly shook her head to indicate that she was not kidding at all. The look on her face was something Ron couldn't resist, so he played along.

"I said I love you,"

She beamed. "I love you too," she said back.

They looked at each other in the moonlight. There really only seemed to be one clear thing to seal this emotion-filled moment. Hermione had only been kissed once by Vicktor Krum, and it was nothing more than a peck really, so she was super nervous. Ron had kissed a girl, but that girl wasn't Hermione, and this was different. This was real, and he was scared too. He knew he'd need to make the first move. As he leaned towards her, Hermione closed her eyes. When their lips touched, it felt like an electrical jolt. Ron brought his hand up to cup Hermione's face. It was a sweet kiss at first that quickly turned more passionate…a moment that had been brewing since they were 11 years old.

As they pulled apart, Hermione's mind was blank with everything but Ron. No war, no torture, no worries, just Ron. They smiled at each other, and Ron kissed her forehead. "Well then," he said and laughed. So did Hermione. "That's been a long time coming," he finished.

They laughed and hugged and kissed and talked for about another hour when Hermione yawned. "I'm sleepy," she said smiling. "I can't believe it."

"You just needed me to take your mind off your troubles," he teased.

"Stay till I fall asleep?" She asked.

"I'd be happy too," Ron replied. He brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her a goodnight kiss. She turned back over, Ron's arm wrapped around her stomach, their hands entwined. Hermione slept like a baby that night for the first time in as long as she could remember.

When the sun came shining through the windows, Hermione awoke. She couldn't believe how well-rested and happy she felt. Finally, after all this time, she and Ron had admitted their feelings for each other. She could smell breakfast cooking as she came down the stairs. It seemed she was the last one up as everyone else was already seated at the table. "Morning Hermione," Fleur said. "You look well. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," she replied catching Ron's eye. They smiled at each other knowingly. There was no open seat next to Ron, but there was across from him by Harry, so she took it. Ron immediately found her foot with his under the table. Their glances and smiles throughout breakfast may have gone unnoticed to everyone else, but Harry knew something was up, and after breakfast was over, he pulled them aside in the room he and Ron were sharing. "Okay, out with it then," Harry said. "What is going on?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed at Ron. "Go for it."

"Hermione and I are in love," Ron said proudly. Harry beamed. "Well it's about time," he said. "Tell me something I don't know." He pulled them both in for a hug. "Now that that's out of the way, let's find the rest of these horcruxes."

*Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
